phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Happy Birthday, Isabella
Phineas and the gang celebrate Isabella's birthday in a big way, but all she really wants is some quiet time with Phineas. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz has installed his Bugs Me-Inator onto an evil bug bus and is driving around Danville turning all the things that bug him literally into bugs. Read the full summary... Preperations and the party P07-14-13_16.44.jpg AdysonandCandace01.jpg AdysonandCandace02.jpg AdysonandCandace03.jpg AdysonandCandace04.jpg Tumblr_mphzbsByTo1rmra37o1_1280.png P07-14-13 16.45-1-.jpg Don't look, don't look, don't look!.jpg Don't look nothing to see here.jpg But Phineas all I really wanted is.jpg File:BurfordbaggedIsabella.jpg Birthday for Isabella revealed.jpg File:Isabellacake.jpg Make a wish.jpg I wish for time alone with Phineas.jpg Isabella blows out the candles.jpg File:Cadancewaittobustboys.jpg P07-14-13 16.53-1-.jpg Did you get what you wished for.jpg Isabella says uh to Phineas.jpg P07-14-13 16.52-1-.jpg P07-14-13 16.52-2-.jpg Isabella and Baljeet hitting pinatas.jpg Phineas Image Proposition 3.jpg P07-14-13 16.54.jpg File:TheAmazingthing.jpg Ferb and Isabella fist bump.jpg Soda Fountain restaurant.jpg Phineas and Isabella on a 'Date'.JPG You always give me butterflies.jpg Stacy and Perry File:Stacywatchmovie.jpg File:Thescarygirl.jpg Stacy_Covering_by_oil.png File:Stacysteponbugm-anator.jpg File:StacyandMajor.jpg No one suspects a thing.png Can we Keep this a secret.png Stacy Reads Panphlet.png Stacy as the Grievence.png Stacy sees Perry.png Stacy Watches The Grievence.png Who's This Pharmicist.png Stacy Screams.png Mqdefault (52).jpg No, don't tell me how it ends.jpg|"No, don't tell me how it ends!" It's the greasy Grievance girl from the basement!.jpg Why do you have a grievance against me?.jpg Doofenshmirtz screams before jumping off window.jpg Perry does not know if the information is necessary.jpg It's no use trying to break through my protective bubble.jpg It's platyproof-poof.jpg Perry punches Doof after saying he's not ready.jpg Doofenshmirtz spinning around his bubble.jpg Right to the point huh.jpg You bug me more than anything.jpg Bugs eat Doofenshmirtz's shoe, 1.jpg Bugs eat Doofenshmirtz's shoe, 2.jpg I really got to rethink the design on this think.jpg By the way, you know we're on a runaway bus careening at high speed with no one at the wheel.jpg ''Isabella's Birthday Song Today is my birthday.JPG|"Today is my birthday, and there's just one thing I'm wishing for." Isabella singing while Candace and the Firesides move an item.JPG Giant Baby Head Isabella's Birthday.png Baljeet and Buford singing in Alone.JPG|"Expectations..." Phineas and Isabella in a limo.JPG|"Don't need a limo or a corsage." Phineas and Isabella on bicycles.JPG|"Just him and me without the entourage." Phineas and Isabella working with tools.JPG|"And I won't be upset." Isabella blue background HBI.jpg|"At this emotional..." Emotional Roulette.png|"...roulette." I'll take anything I can get.JPG|"I'll take any little thing that I can get..." Eating some French Fries.jpg|"Like eating some french fries: I'll take it!" Stuck on a tarmac.jpg|"Stuck on a tarmac..." Stuck in a Tarmat.jpg|"I'm good!" Trapped under rubble.jpg|"Trapped under rubble: That's awesome!" Lifting a Piano.jpg|"Moving a piano..." If we only could.jpg|"If we only could!" Getting orthodontia.jpg|"Getting orthodontia: Sign me up!" In a smelly subway car.jpg|"In a smelly subway car: I'm in!" Phineas and Isabella decorating.JPG|"We could be reupholstering a love seat..." Jumping on the couch.jpg|"I call that a win-win!" That's all I really want.JPG Just time alone with my triangular savant.jpg I'm not asking for the world.jpg|"I'm not asking for the world." We could just be alone.JPG|"If we could just be alone." 'To return to the " " episode summary, click here.''' }} Category:Episode galleries